Conveyors typically have rails positioned along each side of the conveyor chain or belt in order to guide a product along the conveying path. Products travel between the rails, which are positioned to ensure that the products remain on the conveying path. When a larger or smaller product is conveyed, or the width of the conveying path otherwise needs to be adjusted to accommodate an increased or reduced flow of products, the guide rails must be adjusted to fit the situation.
Conventional guide rail adjustment systems use extending guide rods, which support a bracket attached to the guide rail. When the guide rails need to be adjusted, the brackets can be moved along the guide rods. These guide rods protrude outwardly away from the conveyor and into the surrounding area, thus increasing the overall width and footprint of the conveyor. The guide rails including rigid rods also create an unappealing look, since the extended portions of the rods project from the conveyor sides.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a guide rail system with enhanced adjustability.